


Moving On

by Cross77



Series: The Departed [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Grant Ward Redemption, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Undeath, Moving On, Vigilantism, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross77/pseuds/Cross77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "This is Goodbye", the team struggles to move on with the absence of Grant Ward hanging over their heads. Little do they know, they aren't the only ones trying to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of one-shots that take place after the events of "This is Goodbye."

“Hey, mate. It’s, uh, it’s Lance. I, God, I miss you, man. Yesterday was me and Bob’s one year anniversary since we started dating again. We both wish you could have been there. Bob said it wasn’t the same without you. Truth is, nothing’s the same now that you’re gone.”

Hunter took a deep breath, blinking back tears as he kneeled in front of Grant Ward’s grave.

“I don’t get it, Grant. I just don’t. Why’d you go back? Why didn’t you just evac with Lincoln? Everyone seems to think it was because you thought you had something to prove, but…I’m just not sure. Part of it might have been that, sure. But honestly, I think you had had enough. I think that…maybe you were just done with everything. You just wanted to finally be free of everything and have some peace. Anyway, how the hell can I know? The only person who knew what was going on inside your fucked up head was you.”

He laid the daises in front of Grant’s headstone, a small smile fighting its way onto his face.

“I, uh, brought you these. Figured that even in death, you’d appreciate anything that was related to Skye. I gotta head back, but we miss you buddy. We always will.”

* * *

 

“I still haven’t cleaned out your room yet,” whispered Bobbi as she stared down at Grant’s grave, tapping her foot in thought. “It doesn’t feel real. It’s been a while since you…you passed away, but it still doesn’t feel any more fucking real than it did when I first got the news. Every morning I wake up and expect to see you moping around in the kitchen. I expect Lance to walk in, pull his bromance shit, and get you talking, even if just for a few seconds. But it doesn’t happen like that anymore. I wake up, the team greets each other politely, and goes about their day.”

She sighed, running a hand through her curls. “So, no, I won’t clean out your room like Coulson wants. That has a finality to it. It’s an action that would confirm that you aren’t coming back. And I want you to come back, so, so badly. So, I’ll let your stuff sit in there because it represents the hope that maybe, by some impossible miracle, you’ll find your way back to us. Hunter…he, uh, he thinks that you did it partially because you couldn’t take it anymore. I get that, Grant, I do. I understand what it feels like. I understand what it feels like to want to just be done with life’s bullshit. But…did you ever think about what it might do to us? You were my friend, maybe even my best friend, and now you aren’t here anymore. And it’s killing me. It’s killing all of us.”

* * *

 

Fitz stood in front of Grant’s grave, a smile plastered on his face. On Christmas Day, he was wrapped up in several layers of coats, scarf around his neck.

“Hey, Grant,” greeted the Scot in a chirpy voice. “Merry Christmas. The rest of the team is trying to get into the spirit, but you put a real damper on things. I’m gonna ask Jems out on a date. Even though I’m super excited about that, that’s not why I’m smiling. So, why am I smiling you might ask? It’s because I know, Grant. It took me awhile to think things through but, when I did, everything started becoming clearer. Hunter says you sacrificed yourself because you were sick of life. And I think he was right. Only, not one-hundred percent.”

Taking a deep breath, he launched into his explanation quickly.

“They never did find your body, did they? That’s plausible because the entire place was burned to hell. I think you knew they wouldn’t be able to find a body, so you used the explosion to slip away. You’re Grant Ward, a crumbling Hydra base couldn’t kill you. Right? You left to start anew, away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and Skye. Didn’t you? You’re probably watching right now. Please, just give me a sign. I won’t tell anybody.”

Fitz glanced around the cemetery as snow danced from the sky, looking for any sign of Grant Ward.

When he found none, he turned to look back at the grave.

He missed the shadow detaching itself from a tree. 


End file.
